Poliwhirl
Poliwhirl (ポリワール, Poriwāru) is a Water-type Tadpole Pokémon that is the evolved form of Poliwag when leveled up at level 25. It evolves into Poliwrath when exposed to a Water Stone or Politoed when holding a King's Rock. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Poliwag undergoes a dramatic change when it evolves to Poliwhirl. The most notable difference is that it has become bigger and gained arms with gloved hands while losing its tail. The eyes have moved to the top of its head and it apparently loses its visible mouth. Its nostrils are now visible. The direction of the swirl on its abdomen, created by its internal organs showing through the skin, reverses from the clockwise pattern of its pre-evolution, to counterclockwise. The skin on most of Poliwhirl's body is moist, due to an oily fluid; however, the skin on its belly spiral feels smooth. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 44.1 lbs. Special Abilities In addition to the abilities it had as Poliwag, Poliwhirl can now walk and swim even better than before. The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with an oily fluid. Because of this greasy covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. Staring at the swirl on Poliwhirl's belly may gradually cause drowsiness, a property that Poliwhirl puts to use when performing the move Hypnosis. As a Water-type, Poliwhirl can learn Water-type moves such as Bubble and Water Gun and, using its glove-like hands, moves like DoubleSlap and Wake-Up Slap. It can also learn Mud Shot and Mud Bomb, which can help it defend itself against Electric-types. Behavior Poliwhirl is skilled at walking and thus is capable of living on land, but prefers to stay in water, where there is less danger. If it is out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist. If it hears the echoing cries from its evolution, Politoed, it shall respond by gathering from far and wide. Habitat Poliwhirl live in small freshwater ponds and lakes, usually ones that have an abundance of lily pads. They can be found in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and the Orange Islands. Diet Major appearances Misty's Poliwhirl Misty had a Poliwhirl in The Totodile Duel that she caught as a Poliwag; it eventually evolved into a Politoed. Other In Tie One On!, Vincent used a Poliwhirl in his battle with Macy. Several Poliwhirl were among the Water-type Pokémon feuding with the Grass types in Bulbasaur...the Ambassador. Minor appearances Poliwhirl first appeared in Primeape Goes Bananas. A Poliwhirl appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, where it evolved into a Poliwrath. A Poliwhirl appeared in A Chansey Operation. A Poliwhirl was seen in a Pokémon Lab in Riddle Me This. A Poliwhirl appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple Poliwhirl were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Poliwhirl under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. Two Poliwhirl were part of an exhibition in Flower Power. Four Poliwhirl were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Poliwhirl appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. A Poliwhirl made a brief appearance in Pokémon Double Trouble and Dueling Heroes. A Poliwhirl was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle in Around the Whirlpool. A Poliwhirl was under the ownership of a Trainer who was waiting in line to register for the Whirl Cup in Octillery The Outcast. A Poliwhirl appeared in Team Rocket Gang's fantasy in Nice Pryce Baby. A Poliwhirl was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line. A Poliwhirl was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Poliwhirl was owned by a family of traveling circus performers in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Another Poliwhirl appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!. Poliwhirl appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A pink Poliwhirl appeared in Team Rocket Gang's fantasy in In the Pink. Multiple Poliwhirl also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Poliwhirl, Tadpole Pokémon. The evolved form of Poliwag. Its highly developed muscles allow Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, plus making it more agile in water. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Branch-crossed Evolution Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon